POR SU CULPA
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Mi vida con mi hermana y mis padres podría decirse que era perfecta, pero por la curiosidad o mejor dicho necesidad, todo literalmente se fue al carajo y todas nuestras vidas han ido en decadencia... pero todo esto fue principalmente por culpa de la persona que más odio en toda mi vida y que siempre odiare.


**POR SU CULPA**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes sabrá a través de mis fics: SOY EL ÚLTIMO, PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO, LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE & MI VENGANZA, hoy siendo primero de mes voy a hacer un fic especial sobre un personaje olvidado de la serie, aunque en esta ocasión será un poco diferente ya que no hablaré de un personaje, sino de dos y uno de ellos si aparece con frecuencia en algunos fics de South Park, pero el otro parece que nadie lo recuerda; ¿De quienes se trataran? Pues de nada más y menos que de los hermanos Costwolds (música dramática :O) pues sí, este fic va a tratarse de ellos dos y como ya dije antes, Rebecca si ha aparecido en varios fics de la serie, aunque como personaje menor, lo que la hace un personaje no olvidado de la serie, pero en cuanto a su hermano Mark… parece que nadie se acuerda de él, ya que son MUY pocos los fics en los que aparece, tanto en inglés como en español y eso que él tuvo mucha importancia en el episodio en el que apareció con su hermana. Pero por supuesto, como yo trato de manejar a personajes olvidados voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda con él y su hermana en esta historia ;) y como pasó con Gok´Zarah, Bridón y Trent, esta historia será contada desde su punto de vista. Y como si fuera un disco rayado, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Estaba durmiendo lo mejor que podía en mi cama, ya que en realidad no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente por los mismos problemas de siempre, pero estaba tan cansado que mi cuerpo no dio para más y cayó rendido ante el cansancio. Y de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Cuáles son mis problemas de siempre? Entonces les responderé, mis problemas son…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- de repente escuché el fuerte e iracundo grito de mi padre despertándome enseguida y casi me caigo de la cama del sobresalto, aunque esto no debe de sorprenderme ya que no es la primera vez que pasa- ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESTE HIJO DE PUTA EN MI CASA?!- escuché de nuevo el grito colérico de mi padre.

Así que solté un suspiro de resignación y tristeza y me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué a la puerta y con cautela la entre abrí para ver algo que he visto como un millón de veces.

Ya que mi padre sacaba bruscamente de un cuarto a un chico, un chico cualquiera y a quien no conocemos y que no nos interesa conocer en realidad y mi papá literalmente lo botó de la casa de una fuerte patada en el culo al mismo tiempo que le seguía gritando varias vulgaridades, algo que nunca antes había hecho cuando yo era un niño y después se dirigió al cuarto de dónde sacó a ese chico.

-¡REBECCA!- exclamó iracundo todavía al mismo tiempo que abrió de golpe la puerta de una sola patada, mientras que yo, sin cambiar de posición solamente me limité a soltar un suspiro de tristeza al saber lo que le va a pasar a mi hermana y…

Oh esperen un momento se me olvido presentarme, disculpen mi falta de educación; mi nombre es Mark Costwolds tengo 16 años de edad, voy a la escuela pública de South Park desde que era un niño de 8 años luego de haberme interesado por un concurso de ortografía… lo que fue uno de los peores errores que he cometido en toda mi vida corta vida ¿Por qué? Pues déjenme explicarles todo desde el principio.

Yo tengo una hermana llamada Rebecca que es de mi misma edad y desde que nosotros éramos unos niños, nuestros padres siempre nos daban clases particulares en casa ya que les preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera pasarnos en el mundo exterior, los típicos padres sobreprotectores, pero esa aptitud hacía que tanto mi hermana como yo nos volviéramos muy inteligentes y responsables. Pero como ya dije anteriormente, un día escuche sobre un concurso sobre ortografía, eso resulto de todo mi interés y quería demostrarles a mis padres lo inteligentes que éramos mi hermana y yo para que sintieran orgullosos y vaya que los hicimos sentir orgullosos ya que fuimos los ganadores de ese concurso; pero hasta ahí llego la felicidad ya que en ese mismo lugar conocimos a unos chicos que me habían preguntado porque mi hermana y yo no íbamos a la escuela y nosotros les habíamos dicho que nosotros recibimos clases en casa, ante ese comentario un chico gordo… creo que se llamaba Cartman, dijo un comentario sobre qué suerte teníamos nosotros ya que ellos tenían que ir a una escuela "normal".

Pero yo en esos tiempos me había quedado un poco maravillado con la idea de poder ir a una escuela pública, porque como mi hermana y yo éramos educados por nuestros padres en casa, no teníamos ningún contacto con jóvenes de nuestra edad y yo quería tener amigos y socializar con las demás personas. Al principio mis padres no habían estado de acuerdo con esa idea, especialmente porque cuando había entrado los demás chicos me hacían bromas BIEN pesadas.

Pero en cuanto a mi hermana… esa fue la razón por la cual considero haber ido a ese concurso de ortografía uno de los PEORES errores de mi vida, ya que ella conoció a un chico, cuyo nombre es Kyle Broflovski a quién yo odio con toda mi alma y de nuevo se estarán preguntando el Porqué, pues porque ese maldito hijo de perra hizo que mi dulce, tierna y tímida hermana se volviera una puta de primera clase ¿Cómo paso? Pues resulta que mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir lo mejor que podía en la escuela, el muy bastardo trataba de cortejar a mi hermanita ya que supuestamente se había "enamorado" de ella a primera vista, pero ella al no saber cómo reaccionar ante eso al principio se mostraba un poco reacia a interactuar con él y le respondía de forma nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos… hasta que una vez literalmente lo trato de operar de la cabeza y mi papá la detuvo justo a tiempo, como hubiera deseado que le rajara ese puto cráneo.

Sin embargo esto no terminó allí, sino que el desgraciado siguió insistiendo con ella, hasta que finalmente después de hablar con ella de no sé qué cursilerías, pudo besarla en la boca, a mi hermana le había gustado tanto eso que se volvió una puta, que solamente se dedicaba a repartir besos a cualquier chico que se le cruzaba en el camino. Al darme cuenta de eso, me encabroné como nunca antes me había encabronado y enseguida le di una terrible paliza a ese judío imbécil.

Lo único bueno de eso es que los chicos me habían aceptado ya que demostré ser un cabrón y no me volvieron hacer ningún tipo de bromas, mientras que mi papá por otro lado, había sido amarrado a un poste como broma por parte de los demás adultos, pero tanto él como mamá se habían quedado en shock al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido Rebecca.

Desde ese entonces la vida de todos nosotros se ha puesto de cabeza, ya que mis padres mandado a mi hermana a centros de rehabilitación con la esperanza de que la compongan y vuelva a ser la de antes y deje de ser una ramera… cosa que no ha funcionado desgraciadamente, ya que ella solamente ha empeorado con el paso del tiempo, desde dar besos apasionados desde que tenía ocho años, al empezar a volverse una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas había hecho que sus instintos reproductivos florecieran lo que conllevó a que se empezara a acostar con cualquier chico que se le cruzara en el camino.

Tal y como acaba de pasar justo ahora cuando mi padre hecho a ese chico de la casa ya que no es la primera vez que Rebecca trae a un tipo a nuestro hogar para pasar una noche ardiente e incluso ha traído a unos cuantos bastardos para hacer una pequeña orgia cuando nuestros padres y yo no estemos en casa.

Y eso solamente una parte de nuestra desgracia familiar, ya que mi hermana al ser una perra, ha afectado negativamente la reputación de nuestros padres en sus respectivos trabajos, pasando de ser personas respetadas y admiradas por sus amigos y compañeros, a ser la burla casi constante de ellos y peor cuando sujetos fanfarronean sobre haberse cogido a mi hermana aumentando más la humillación, llegando a tal punto en el que mis padres han tenido que conseguir trabajos fuera del pueblo en dónde no se conozca la reputación de mi hermana y ella por supuesto no desaprovecha la oportunidad cuando ellos no están presentes para hacer sus desgracias. No puedo esperar el día en que mis padres logren conseguir el dinero suficiente para así poder mudarnos de este maldito pueblucho y tratar de formar una nueva vida en otro pueblo y ciudad y rogarle a Dios que podamos encontrarle ayuda a mi hermana en ese lugar y que si la logren componer.

De repente escuché el sonido de una bofetada proveniente del cuarto de mi hermana para enseguida escucharse unos gemidos adoloridos por parte de ella, no tengo que ser adivino para saber que paso y si hay algo que me mortifique tanto como saber que ella se acuesta con cualquiera, es que nuestros padres la golpeen cada vez que la sorprendan en plenos actos y golpearla es algo que nunca antes habían hecho, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo ya que por más que quiera a mi hermana, no le puedo llevarle contraria a mis padres y después de ese golpe y de gritar algunos regaños a todo pulmón, papá salió energúmeno de su cuarto cerrando la puerta de este tan fuerte, que creo que se escuchó afuera de la casa.

No perdí tiempo y cuando vi que papá no estaba por los alrededores, fui al cuarto de mi hermana y al entrar la vi llorando descontroladamente con una marca roja en su cachete derecho mientras se le corría su maquillaje por las lágrimas y solo estaba cubierta por la sábana de su cama y por todo el piso estaban regadas sus prendas, junto con algunas cosas que me dan mucha repulsión, como por ejemplo una caja de condones, algunos de estos extendidos, un consolador y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar.

-¿Rebecca?- le pregunté para que notara mi presencia ya que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con unas servilletas y me di cuenta de que tenía una jeringa en el brazo, ya que ella es alguien que se droga con frecuencia… como toda una perra.

-¡Mark!- exclamó ella al mismo tiempo que se paraba, aún cubierta por su sábana, para abrazarme de forma desesperada y yo la abracé de forma protectora y ella apoyaba su frente en mi hombro derecho, ya que a pesar de que somos hermanos, soy mucho más alto que ella.

-Ya Rebecca, ya…- la trate de tranquilizar mientras le abrazaba su cabello.

-Oh Mark… ¡No sé cuánto más pueda seguir soportando esto!- exclamó sin dejar de abrazarme refiriéndose a los golpes que le dan papá y mamá.

-Pero si trataras de no seguir acostándote con varios chicos a la vez…- trate de hacerla entrar en razón como lo he hecho en varias ocasiones en el pasado para que no siga así.

-Oh hermano… sabes muy bien que no puedo evitarlo… por más ayuda que me consigan, me sigue gustando acostarme con cualquier chico que se me cruce en el camino… soy un caso perdido y una carga para la familia… y todas las desgracias que nos pasan es por mi culpa…- me dijo ella entre sollozos y sin dejar de abrazarme ya que al estar drogada, su subconsciente toma el control y dice lo que nunca se atrevería a aceptar ni reconocer.

-No te digas eso, aún tienes salvación… y todo lo que pasa no es tú culpa…- lo primero se lo dije tratando de reconfortarla, pero lo segundo de forma molesta ya que yo sé perfectamente de quien es la culpa de todo esto.

Y estando nosotros en la escuela antes de que comenzaran las clases, podía ver perfectamente al culpable de todas nuestras desgracias en estos últimos 8 años, Kyle Broflovski, hablando como siempre con sus tres amiguitos Stan, Kenny y ese gordo odioso de Cartman. Ese infeliz, si tan solo no hubiera besado a mi hermana hace 8 años, ella de seguro sería una chica estudiosa y responsable y no una perra que coquetea y se acuesta con cualquier pendejo. Y si hay algo otra razón por la cual lo odio tanto, es que ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de tratar de compensar el daño que ha hecho ya que en ninguno de estos años ha mostrado algún signo de preocupación asía Rebecca y solamente se la pasa metiéndose en problemas y aventuras bien extrañas con sus tres pendejos amigos y pensar que yo una vez quise que fueran mis amigos.

Y cada vez que lo veo riendo como si nada, me vuelven a dar las ganas de volver a partirle esa cara como en esa ocasión y no me importa si para eso tengo que pasar eso tendría que pasar por encima de Stan y de Kenny, de ese gordo idiota no me tengo que preocupar ya que de seguro no le importaría si llegara a golpearlo, es más, de seguro gravaría como le parto la madre.

Pero no, no puedo reaccionar de esa forma tan cavernaria, ya que tengo que tener algo de dignidad y volver a caer en esas tácticas de salvajes, además si lo golpeara, mancharía la de ya de por sí mala reputación de mi familia ya que me haría parecer un brabucón, así que tengo que seguir con mi imagen de chico estudioso y responsable y aguantarme las ganas de molerlo a golpes de nuevo… cosa que se me dificulta con el paso del tiempo.

En cuanto a mi vida estudiantil, pues como ya dije, soy muy responsable y estudioso lo que me hace uno de los estudiantes más inteligente de la escuela… solo superado por el maldito de Kyle, pero afortunadamente mi hermana y yo no compartimos su mismo salón de clases y estamos juntos en décimo grado A y por supuesto siempre trato de mantener a raya a cualquier idiota que se trate de pasar de listo con ella y aunque soy tranquilo y no soy alguien precisamente muy fuerte, mi gran altura me es de ayuda a alejar a cualquiera pendejo de Rebecca… excepto cuando no estoy a su lado y ella trate de seducir a algún idiota.

Y por supuesto, al igual que mis padres yo también soy víctima de las bromas y comentarios de muy mal gusto por parte de mis compañeros de escuela y casi no tengo amigos, lo que se me hace no solamente muy triste, sino también muy irónico ya que si había querido ir a esta escuela pública era para poder socializar con las demás personas y lo peor es que nuestros padres ya no pueden darnos clases privadas por estar trabajando fuera del pueblo y si no nos han mandado a otra escuela, es que no hay más en este pueblo y no pueden gastar dinero en mandarnos a otra ya que entonces no podrían reunir el suficiente para poder mudarnos; pero otra razón por la cual tenemos el cinturón apretado con nuestra situación económica es por los costos de las inútiles "rehabilitaciones" de Rebecca, a mí se me hace que las personas que trabajan en eso solamente tratan de exprimir el dinero a los que estén en situaciones desesperadas.

En fin lo único que puedo hacer ante todo esto es tratar de aclimatarme lo mejor que puedo como siempre lo he hecho y siempre estar pendiente de Rebecca y tratar de que no siga con su comportamiento.

Afortunadamente solamente nos queda este año y el siguiente para poder graduarnos y así nunca volver a esta maldita escuela y espero que para ese entonces nuestros padres ya puedan mudarse y así estaremos lejos de todas las personas que nos juzgan, discriminan, burlan y humillan.

Pero hasta entonces tenemos que seguir soportando todo eso y siempre seguiré molesto con el maldito de Kyle ya que todo esto es y siempre será…

**POR SU CULPA**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, aunque creo que al igual que paso con mi fic de: PEFECTAMENTE JODIDO, esta no es precisamente mi mejor obra, pero tomen en cuenta que es la primera vez que manejo al hermano de Rebecca, así que hice lo mejor que pude con él y con la trama. Pero bueno… ya saben que cada primero de mes voy a tratar de subir un fic de un personaje olvidado de la serie, aunque voy a tratar de variar un poco y no siempre ser de angustia, así que sin más me despido y espero que hayan tenido una feliz noche de brujas ;D.**

**Posdata: los fines de semana debes en cuando estoy ocupado con algunos asuntos, así que es probable que no actualice o los sábados o los domingos D:**


End file.
